Fallout
by ReamyNavy91
Summary: What if Karma didn't forgive Amy?
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout- A Reamy Story**

**This is the first thing I've written in probably six or more years and the first thing I have ever posted on here. I have been obsessed with Reamy since Yvette Monreal graced the show with her character, Reagan. I absolutely love them together and they are endgame for me. Shout out to the ReamyNavy!**

**Sorry for the confusion, I ended up rewriting almost the entire story. Hopefully you all like the changes! Comments/Reviews Welcome :)**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own the characters of Faking it, if I did there would be way more Reamy. **

**1**

_ "__This is where you decide if I'm going to be in your life. This is where you choose."_

**Amy-**

Those words bounced around Amy's head over and over again. It didn't feel real, it couldn't be, could it? It was. Amy glanced at her, Karma was home, and they were soul mates. This wasn't supposed to happen! Their eyes met for a brief moment and it was written all over her face, the anguish the betrayal. The moments leading up to this replayed in her mind like snapshots. -_The necklace, a token of their forever hung over the toilet as Amy's words hung in the air that had turned thick and threatened to choke her. Karma was still, eyes wide with shock and the silence was screaming and Amy lowered the necklace again, silently begging Karma to stop her. Karma made no move as the necklace was flushed down the drain and that was it, it was all over_-

Her mind reeling, she called Reagan to come and pick her up, trying her hardest not to sound like her world was falling apart. She must have been somewhat convincing or Reagan was that good at reading her, because she didn't ask any questions over the phone. Somehow the familiar rasp of the older girl's voice calmed her even now, her breath seemed to come a bit easier and everything had stopped thankfully stopped spinning. The weight of the decisions that had to be made in the coming days had lifted for the time being, and Amy was more than ready to lose herself in a weekend trip with Reagan.

**Reagan-**

There weren't many things that made Reagan lose her cool, she prided herself on being calm and collected, but hearing Amy's voice on the phone had quickly made her a nervous wreck. She was almost positive that nothing was wrong between Amy and herself and that calmed her some, but she knew things had been rough lately between Amy and Karma and that could be worse. Reagan pressed harder on the gas pedal, determined to get to Amy as soon as possible. Thankfully, she wasn't far and within a few minutes she was rounding the last corner, tires squealing in protest. She spotted the blonde on a bench nearby and quickly parked her pickup and threw the door open, almost running to reach her. She was greeted by watery green orbs and a bone crushing embrace from Amy, Reagan silently thanked whoever was listening that they were okay and relaxed in her arms. Amy released her and told her about getting arrested, not wanting to divulge everything at once, she glossed over what happened with Karma. "Do you want me to take you home? We can get doughnuts and binge watch Netflix documentaries until we pass out." They both laughed a little, but Amy had made up her mind already. "I want to go away with you. I need to get away from all of this drama for a weekend. If you still want to go, I mean." Reagan smiled and nodded and guided them back to the black truck, driving in comfortable silence for most of the trip.

**Amy-**

Reagan really never ceased to amaze. The campsite was absolutely perfect, everything was already set up and they were in the middle of nowhere in the most beautiful spot. If there was a place to go and forget everything for a while, this was it. She watched Reagan expertly get the fire going, the flames dancing wildly in her perfect brown eyes, completely captivating the blonde. She must have been staring longer than she thought because Reagan was smirking proudly, causing Amy to blush and look away. She was soon wrapped in Reagan's leather jacket and swept up in her comforting embrace, her body shivering at the sudden contact. You would think after almost two months of dating that everything would start to feel normal, but she was constantly mesmerized by the DJ.

The talked easily for what seemed like minutes, but the sun had set long ago and the air had cooled. Amy knew that she had to tell Reagan everything, she deserved to know exactly what was going on. She silently prayed this wouldn't end their relationship. The words fell out of her mouth before she even realized what she was saying, thankful that the older girl stayed silent and let her speak, if she didn't tell her now, she knew she never would. She told Reagan everything from the beginning, from faking being a couple with Karma to falling in love with her best friend and being rejected to sleeping with Liam and forcing him to lie about it to protect Karma. She told her about getting arrested, Karma ending their friendship, and having to transfer schools.

**Reagan- **

It was a lot to take in at once, but she had let Amy vent before trying to process what had just been said. Everything was out in the open now and she wasn't sure how she felt about it all. She was obviously angry about Liam and being lied to, she was pissed that Amy was hurting over Karma, and she was worried for Amy. She contemplated for a few moments before speaking. "Do you have feelings for Karma or Liam?" Amy shook her head violently, eyes wide with fear. Reagan relaxed visibly and let out a sigh of relief. "So where are you going to go then if you can't go to Hester anymore?" At that moment, the DJ lit up and idea in her head "You're a junior, right?" Amy nodded. "If your grades are good enough, you can take courses at the community college with me. If you're interested, I can give you my adviser's number and she'll help you get started." Amy smiled and nodded enthusiastically, the thought of them being together on campus everyday making her heart swell with joy.

They talked for some time about what it all meant for them as a couple, Amy was pleasantly surprised by Reagan's willingness to forget about the past and move forward with their lives. Sure, knowing Amy had been with someone else, a guy at that, made Reagan sick with jealousy but she was with Amy now and the blonde had made it clear that she felt nothing for anyone else. Eventually, the cold air urged them inside the warm confines of Reagan's tent.

**Amy- **

For as long as she can remember, Amy had always been the big spoon. Karma had always preferred it that way, and truthfully so did she. So many things had changed since then, it's like her life was split into before loving Karma and after, but now it was before Reagan and after. Like now, she was perfectly content being Reagan's little spoon, comfortably tucked into her warm embrace and feeling her breath on her neck. The older girl had fallen asleep some time ago, but sleep had yet to claim Amy. She was far too excited about the changes coming her way and what those changes could mean for her future and for her relationship with the brunette beside her. She found it amazing how in the span of a few hours she had gone from thinking her world was falling apart to completely content and excited about the future. She was optimistic about everything and she knew if had everything to do with the girl sleeping soundly next to her, the DJ had given her a confidence she had never had before. She eventually succumbed to slumber thinking of all the good things Reagan had brought out in her, that girl was truly amazing.

Amy woke to warm breath ghosting her neck and hot lips on her cheek. She smiled and turned around, meeting Reagan's thousand watt smile with one of her own. She brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, humming happily as they parted. For two people who hated mornings, they were more than happy to spend them together. The plan had been to leave for camping Friday and return Sunday, but they decided that in light of recent events, they would return this evening and talk to Amy's parents about everything. Reagan had mentioned a lake close by and they quickly decided to spend the day there. They cleared the campsite after having a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs, courtesy of Reagan's awesome cooking skills.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter of my re-written Reamy story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**2**

_ "__You're not a phase to me."_

**Amy-**

If he wasn't dead, Amy would track down the man who invented the bikini and shake his hand. She was thankful she was wearing sunglasses so Reagan couldn't see her devouring her with her eyes. Her girlfriend oozed confidence and sex constantly, but right now in that tiny two piece, Amy was sure she was going to combust from the sexual tension. One thing few people knew was that on top of being incredibly sexy, Reagan was also a complete tease. Amy knew that she knew just how much looking at her like this was turning her on and Amy also knew that Reagan was going to milk it for all it was worth. Truth be told, Amy reveled in their little game and all of the untold promises it held. She joined the brunette in the water, taking the chance to scoop her into her arms. The older girl responded by wrapping her long legs around Amy's waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Amy groaned at the unexpected contact, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend in mock protest who quirked a perfect eyebrow and smirked in return.

**Reagan- **

Amy was easy to tease and Reagan took full advantage of it at every opportunity, relishing in the unabashed desire in the younger girl's eyes. Reagan had insisted that they take things slow but that didn't mean things weren't hot and heavy between the two of them, she just never let it go too far. Amy wrapped her fingers in her multi-colored tresses and kissed her slow and deep, taking her time exploring the older girl's mouth with her tongue. Damn, this girl could kiss. Reagan pulled back, bringing Amy's bottom lip with her and released it with a wet pop, pausing to nip it with her teeth. She smirked when she realized the blonde had subconsciously grabbed her ass during their make out and was now kneading the flesh and pulling them even closer together, if that was possible. Reagan decided to end things before they both drowned and pulled Amy to the shore. They spent the rest of the afternoon tanning on the beach, leaving for lunch at a diner close by. All too soon it was time to head back to Amy's and explain everything to her parents. Amy insisted that Reagan come as well, reminding her that Farrah wanted to meet her formally anyway.

**Amy-**

Introductions had gone well, her parents seemed to be almost as taken with Reagan as she was. The DJ had charmed her way right into the Cooper-Raudenfeld family, even Lauren who was vicious and awful to almost everyone had spent all of dinner laughing with her. She held Amy's hand as she explained what happened with Karma the day before and her idea of transferring to the community college to get away from all the drama. Her mother hadn't been too keen on the idea, but Reagan had helped ease her mind, praising Amy's achievements at school thus far and promising to be there if she needed anything. Amy beamed at the older girl as she continued explaining that taking courses at the community college would look fantastic on her resume when she applied to universities later on and were surprisingly affordable. Farrah and Bruce eventually agreed that getting out of Hester was probably the best thing for Amy right now and invited Reagan to stay over, provided Amy kept the door open.

The two girls watched a couple movies on Netflix, adding their own commentary and laughing into the wee hours of the morning. Amy wondered to herself how she had gotten so lucky to meet Reagan when she did. The older girl had brought her out of her shell in such a short time, and for the first time in a long time, Amy could say that she felt good about things. She turned to the dark haired girl and slid the laptop from her lap, crawling on top of her with a mischievous glint in her eye. Tonight was going to be the night if it killed her, taking it slow be damned, she knew exactly what she wanted.

**Reagan-**

It was apparent what the blonde girl had on her mind as she crawled into Reagan's lap. Her stomach tightened as she saw the lust in those green eyes she loved so much, Amy was determined, that much was obvious. She let the younger girl pepper her collarbone and neck with kisses before she completely dominated her mouth. Amy might not be experienced with girls, but she was certainly off to a promising start. She felt Amy peeling her shirt off and she sat up tossing it to the side, drinking in the way the blonde's nostrils flared at the sight of her nearly topless body, Reagan decided to slip her bra off as well and save Amy the trouble. Pulling Amy down with her, she grunted when her chest rubbed against the rough material of Amy's white beater. Reagan's head was swimming, Amy's hand were everywhere as their mouths moved together in a dance they knew well and her fingers burned into her skin. They weren't crossing the line, they were erasing it completely, their previous doubts and inhibitions forgotten.

Reagan let Amy explore her body for what seemed like hours, letting the younger girl get used to touching another girl for the first time. Her skin was on fire as Amy ran her tongue down her stomach, green eyes staring into her own with a new found confidence. Before she knew it, the blonde had discarded the rest of her clothing and was feathering her fingers on her center. Reagan's eyes screwed shut as she moaned quietly, pulling Amy up to face her. Reagan sensed her hesitation and guided Amy's hand across her core, feeling her fingers slide through the wetness there. Amy took the hint and rubbed her clit, her hips bucking of their own accord. She tucked her hands under the younger girl's tank top, feeling the way her muscles contracted under her fingers. Amy gasped as she whispered words of encouragement into her ear, running her tongue along it's shell and nipping her lobe. She felt Amy inside of her and she could have sworn the world stopped turning, Amy was looking at her with wide eyes full of emotions she couldn't explain as she pushed Reagan closer to the edge. When her release came, Reagan dug her short nails into Amy's back, loving the hiss of pleasure she heard in response as she came undone.

**Amy- **

Amy could hardly believe that had just happened as she looked at the beautiful girl in her arms. Reagan purred her content into Amy's chest and they locked eyes, both girls beaming. The older girl laid a kiss on her lips "Morning, shrimp girl." Her heart stopped for a second as the fear of last night's activities not living up to Reagan's expectations gripping her "You mean good morning, right?" Reagan smirked "It is a very good morning. But, it can't compete with last night. That was really-", "Educational." The blonde quipped. They giggled and kissed sweetly for a few moments before Reagan had to leave for a catering gig. Amy stayed in bed for most of the day, daydreaming about the night before and how perfect Reagan had been. It was true, sex did made everything seem new and different, and sex as great as they had made Amy feel like she had spent her whole life asleep.

Amy rolled out of bed and was met with Lauren's knowing gaze, both raising their fingers to their lips in a vow of silence. They laughed and shared a brief hug, which they also swore to never speak of. They spent the afternoon with Farrah and Bruce, going over everything with the student advisor from the community college. Fall classes were already full, but Amy was clear to start taking classes in the spring and in the interim, she could take online courses at home. Farrah and Bruce stayed to talk money and financial aid while Amy and Lauren grabbed a coffee at Starbucks. They had never been close, but they shared an unspoken bond as of late. Lauren congratulated Amy on finally getting away from all of the Hester drama and pledged to make sure Karma's life was hell. Amy laughed and assured her that while that would be entertaining, it wasn't necessary. She still had love for the fiery redhead and hope that things would go back to the way they were someday, but right now things weren't looking too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another update for all of my lovely readers! **

**You guys are the best ever :)**

**Disclaimer- The characters in this story are the property of MTV and the producers of Faking It. If they were mine, there would be a lot more Reamy action.**

**3**

_"__Reamy has arrived!"_

**Karma-**

If she never hears the words "Reamy" and fucking shrimp girl again, she would die a happy woman. Damn Shane and Reagan for their addiction to social media and constant fucking updates about the "hot new couple." Apparently, they went out together all the time now and felt the need to let the world know that they were best fucking friends. Karma was happy at first that Amy had moved on, but after everything that happened with them, she hadn't expected Amy to have moved on so quickly. She tortured herself looking at Amy's Facebook page and all of the countless tagged pictures of her and **DJ Reagan** or "DJ Hottie" as Shane affectionately called her. Scrolling through all of the statuses about how much fucking fun her former best friend was having with her new girlfriend and their friends. One picture stopped her dead in her tracks: It was a simple photo of Amy and Reagan, Amy's lips on the older girl's cheek and Reagan smiling happily. It was what was in the background that killed her, the best friend charm was missing from her neck. She immediately picked out Amy's favorite sheets and blanket, and Reagan was on left side of the bed: **her **side. Staring into the picture she picked out a detail that everyone else who commented seemed to have missed. There was a small, barely noticeable hickey on the left side of Reagan's neck, anyone who wasn't looking for it would have easily missed it, but to Karma it may as well have been the size of Texas. She put two and two together in her head and her stomach dropped, if they weren't sleeping together yet they were certainly headed in that direction. Things were a lot more serious between them than Karma had thought, and the idea of them sleeping together made her physically ill.

What the hell had happened to her best friend? She knew through word of mouth that Amy was taking online classes at home until she could go to community college in the spring, but Amy seemed like a completely different person now. The Amy she knew would never leave marks on someone for the whole world to see, her Amy was shy and unsure of herself. Karma groaned in frustration at her phone signaling a message from Liam. They had resumed sleeping together after everything went down with Amy, Karma still wasn't sure why she had gone back to him. He had given up his dreams of being an artist to get the charges against Amy and her parents dropped, she supposed she was grateful to the boy. He wanted to meet up later and she agreed, hell, not like she really had a whole lot of options. She never considered that Amy was her only real friend until she wasn't any more. Liam was a hot piece of man candy, and he loved her but she didn't have anyone else. Shane tolerated her because Liam loved her, even that was only barely, and Lauren never passed up the opportunity to shoot some vicious comment her way. Her parents were even disappointed in her now that they knew she had been lying to them about her sexuality. She swore under her breath at her situation before getting ready to meet up with Liam.

Liam picked her up about an hour later, this time outside of her house. He looked fantastic as always, though he was looking much more sophisticated in suites and ties, even though it was obvious that he was exhausted. He greeted her warmly and opened the car door for her before buckling himself in and driving them to the café down the road. They didn't speak during the drive, the silence making Karma more than a little uncomfortable. He bought her coffee and a pastry and smiled as he joined her. They talked about Liam's rigorous new schedule and his promise to his grandparents to join Squirkel under his "sister's" wing. He was taking management and financing courses at AU full time now. Karma thanked him again for what he did for Amy and her parents, hugging him tightly. "I know that you probably still hate me because of what happened with Amy. I love you, Karma, I did this for you. I want another chance to prove to you that you can trust me. I want to be with you again." Karma smiled in his strong arms and laid a kiss on his lips, catching Liam by surprise. "Can we just start over? No more lies secrets, for real this time?" Liam nodded his agreement and swept the redhead in his arms, twirling her in a circle before setting her back down. Maybe things were finally starting to look up, Karma thought.

**Sorry this one's a little short, I've been having a bad case of writer's block trying to write from Karma's perspective. Any suggestions are welcomed and much appreciated! **

**Also, here are my Twitter and Tumblr accounts if you would like to follow me :)**

** /TheSlinky1991**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay two chapters in two days!**

**Hopefully, there will be another one up soon for you guys :)**

**Disclaimer-****I don't own these characters or MTV's Faking it, sadly.**

**4**

**Amy- **

It was a Saturday afternoon and Amy was watching Netflix (as she often was) when her phone chimed a text message from Karma. "I miss u" was all it said and Amy quickly typed a response to her former best friend. Truth be told, she had missed Karma these last few weeks as well. Things just weren't the same without the redhead around. They struck up idle conversation and agreed to meet for coffee later on to catch up on things. Reagan was cater-waiting all day, so Amy was excited to see Karma. She had kept tabs on her via Facebook and Twitter, just to make sure Karma was alright. She knew that Karma had gotten back together with Liam recently and she was truly happy for the two of them. Liam had given up his dreams to make sure they were all safe-he deserved to get the girl. Liam and Shane were best friends and since Shane had taken a liking to Reagan, they hung out pretty often and sometimes Liam and Duke were with them. It was nice to feel like people liked her for who she was instead of who she had pretended to be in the beginning, she finally had a few close friends and a life outside of her and Karma.

The two girls met up at a café around the corner from the redhead's house, grabbing their usual sandwiches and taking a seat away from the other patrons. It was good to see Karma again, it felt like it had been years. They talked easily about everything that had happened, both girls apologizing profusely. Tears were shed and wounds were mended and everything finally seemed right in the world. They might not be back to the way they were, but this was definitely a good start. Amy got a text message from Shane about a party at his house the next weekend and told her to bring her hottie DJ girlfriend. Amy laughed and showed Karma the message. She didn't notice the momentary flash of jealousy cross the redhead's face as they made plans to invite their significant others and all meet up at the party. Just as they fell back into an idle conversation about documentaries they had watched recently, Amy's phone went off again, a picture of her and her girlfriend smiling into a kiss flashing on the screen. Karma studied the picture in the few seconds it took for Amy to answer the phone, the image searing into her mind. Someone had clearly taken the picture when neither of them were expecting it, the two of them were smiling as if they were the only people in the world. She forced the thought to the back of her mind as Amy hung up the phone and she forced a smile of her own to avoid any suspicion from the blonde. "Reagan is getting ready to come pick me up. She has a DJ gig tonight, if you want to come. It'd be a great chance for you two to really get to know each other!" Amy beamed as Karma agreed to go with and Amy texted Reagan the details.

**Karma-**

Why she had agreed to this outing, Karma had no idea. Okay, that was a lie, she did it to please Amy, no matter how much distaste she had for her girlfriend. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all. Amy really liked this girl and Karma and Amy were soul mates, so Reagan couldn't be that bad, could she?

"Hey, shrimp girl! Karma."

**Wrong. **

Karma feigned a sincere smile and nodded in Reagan's direction. She watched as the two of them embraced, noting how their bodies molded together and the love-struck look on her friend's face. She looked away while they kissed slowly, trying her hardest (and completely failing) not to hear the sweet nothings they were whispering to each other. The two of them finally parted and they all made their way to Reagan's pickup, Karma noticing the many bumper stickers on the tailgate for the first time. Amy slid into the middle seat, the gear shift right between her –**Nope. Not going to go there- **They three of them were squished together within the confines of the small truck, only adding to Karma's discomfort. Reagan and Amy seemed more than happy with the lack of space, however, what with the way Reagan's hand was stroking the blonde's thigh like it _fucking belonged there _and Amy pretending she didn't notice the contact whist she was talking to Karma about the gig they were going to. Amy was a horrible actress, though, the dopey grin and glazed look in her eyes a clear reaction to the older girl's touch. Karma tried to wretch her eyes away from the hand in question as it changed gears, mere inches away from Amy's center, hearing her gasp quietly and seeing Reagan smirk and arch an eyebrow at the blonde. _She was fucking proud of herself. _Karma grit her teeth and ignored the silent exchange opting to make small talk with Amy for the rest of the drive. She breathed a sigh of relief when she got a message from Liam saying he would join them later in the evening, at least then she wouldn't be the third wheel.

**Karma- **

Karma had wished to whatever god there was that Reagan was going to blow it that night, but apparently no one was listening. There seemed to be no end to the ways the older girl could charm the pants off of everyone she met and Karma fucking **hated it. **She was thoroughly enjoying the time with Amy, though. The two of them laughed and danced like they had never spent any time apart. Liam joined them a short time later, a welcome distraction from watching Amy and Reagan make doe eyes at each other from across the room. Karma got Amy's attention and nodded her chin in Reagan's direction, indicating Amy should join her girlfriend and they would meet up later. She smiled as Amy beamed back at her, mouthing a silent "Thank you" and crushed the redhead in a hug. Karma continued to smile as she watched her best friend stride up to Reagan and rest her chin on her shoulder. Amy looked really happy right now, so Karma decided to stop worrying and enjoy dancing with her boyfriend.

**Amy-**

At some point between talking to Karma and walking towards the DJ booth to join Reagan, the latter had apparently removed her signature leather jacket, as she was now donning a grey cut off-midriff shirt and was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Amy felt her mouth go dry as she took in the unexpected display of her girlfriend's abs, watching them flex as she danced behind the decks. The DJ was hot, anyone within 100 meters who wasn't completely blind could see that. Amy saw the other people staring and smiled proudly, they could look all they wanted, because Reagan's attention was completely on her. Reagan took a moment to queue up another song- a club mix of Skin by Rhianna before turning back to Amy and pulling her close by her belt loops. The older girl expertly ground their hips together to the beat of the song, capturing Amy's lips in a smoldering kiss, the blonde's ran her hands across Reagan's lower back, dipping into the back of her ripped denim shorts slightly.

The DJ earned a surprise gasp from Amy a short time later when she spun the blonde around, pulling Amy's back flush against her body and ground against her. Amy responded quickly, leaning her head back against Reagan's neck and placing heated kisses there while grinding her ass into the older girl's pelvis. She moaned quietly as she felt Reagan's hands move from their resting place on her hips underneath her shirt to run up and down her sides and stomach, feeling the muscles there jump in reaction to her touches. Amy brought a hand up to grab Reagan's long hair, forcing her into another heated kiss and relishing in the delicious moan that she earned in return. The two of them almost forgot where they were and that they had accumulated quite the audience when they heard people cheering them on. The two girls laughed and bowed at the onlookers, sharing another quick kiss before Amy left Reagan to the rest of her set and rejoined Karma and Liam.


End file.
